


O Príncipe que ia, mas não foi

by mibshiny



Series: Peter e John e a quest para traumatizar Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Talk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: A quest continua e dessa vez com algo mais permanente...ou não.





	

\- Você promete que se tiver alguma coisa estranha você me avisa?

\- É claro que aviso amor. Você não precisava nem estar de olhos fechados. Se eles tivessem fazendo algo sórdido, eu te diria. 

\- É, mas não foi isso que aconteceu da última vez, Derek. 

\- Estávamos um pouco distraídos, não lembra?

\- Sei, sei. Agora bora, que você vai ser meu guia. Não quero me bater em nada.

\- Seria mais fácil se você simplesmente abrisse os olhos – resmungou Derek, guiando Stiles pela entrada da casa de Peter e John. 

Eles entraram a casa e deram de encontro com o xerife, que descia as escadas com algumas revistas na mão. 

\- Stiles, Derek, chegaram na melhor hora – disse, chegando perto dos dois - Por que tá com os olhos fechados filho? Tá ficando doido?

\- A barra tá limpa?

\- Claro que tá. Eu já te disse. Pode abrir os olhos. 

John olhou para os dois como se fossem dois idiotas – o que na verdade eram -, deu meia volta e sentou no sofá, abrindo as revistas na mesinha de frente. 

\- Oi pai. Tudo bom? 

\- Oi filho. Que bom que você me deu a honra de olhar nesses belos olhos caramelos, só que não. 

\- Há há, tão engraçado você. Mas diga logo, você chamou a gente aqui pra que mesmo?

\- Hum...é que daqui a duas semanas é meu aniversário de casamento com Peter e eu queria que vocês me ajudassem a escolher o presente. 

\- John, você sabe que eu nunca compro nada para o meu tio. Os gostos dele são tão estranhos, que eu já desisti. 

-Eu sei, eu sei. Por esse motivo eu já escolhi dois e quero que vocês me digam qual seria melhor. 

Ele sorriu, olhando para Stiles e Derek, que até agora não tinham percebido que o sorriso não era tanto encorajador, mas malicioso. 

\- Então, Peter gosta de coisas bem...como posso dizer? Particulares? É, particulares. Então uma das minhas opções é uma tatuagem. 

Stiles parou e levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Opa, opa, opa. Tatuagem? Tá louco? Quase 60 anos na cabeça e vai fazer uma tatuagem?

\- Eu tô longe de ter 60 anos. Nunca me senti mais jovem na vida, Stiles. Estamos preconceituosos hoje, não é mesmo? Logo você, uma pessoa tão liberal. 

Derek só ouvia a conversa, encolhido no canto, tentando esconder a gargalhada que ameaçava escapar. 

\- Não pai, eu não tenho preconceito, mas por favor. Uma tatuagem? Mesmo? Você é um xerife...teoricamente xerifes não podem ter tatuagens. 

\- Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia. Seja de onde for, você está errado. Enfim... minha primeira opção é uma tatuagem na.

\- Tatuagem de quê? – perguntou Stiles, interrompendo o pai.

\- Algo bem sensível e bonito: propriedade de Peter Hale. 

\- COMO QUE É? Você, você tá me tirando?

\- Não, não tô. Tô bem sério mesmo. 

\- Meu deus. 

Derek já não aguentando mais, começou a gargalhar, segurando a barriga e chorando de rir. 

\- E posso saber onde que vai ser essa brilhante tatuagem, ó pai meu? 

\- Em uma das bandas da minha bunda. 

Stiles parou incrédulo, boquiaberto. Não sabia se olhava para o Marido, que agora tava no chão rindo tanto, que não conseguia respirar direito, ou se olhava pro pai, que folheava calmamente a revista. 

\- Tá bom pai, você já me trolou. OK. Entendi. Eu vou fingir que essa primeira opção nunca foi sugerida. Qual a segunda?

 

\- Aqui ó filho. A segunda é essa aqui da revista. Eu achei bem bonitinho e deve ser ótimo pra minha vida futura. 

\- É mesmo? Mostra – pediu, estendendo a mão para pegar a revista.

Quando seus olhos registraram o que estavam vendo, o horror demorou um pouco a se instalar. Tanto que ele parou de respirar por alguns segundos. 

\- PAI, QUE MERDA É ESSA? ISSO É UM PRINCE ALBERT. VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO?

Derek, que ainda estava no chão tentando respirar, voltou a gargalhar como se não houvesse amanhã.

\- Você não acha uma boa ideia? Não é tão permanente quanto uma tatuagem e segundo a reportagem da revista, ele aumenta o prazer. Aposto que Peter iria adorar. 

\- Meu deus do céu. Meus olhos, meus ouvidos. Cadê água sanitária pra apagar tudo isso da minha mente, senhor?

John levantou do sofá, ficando de frente a Stiles e pegando no ombro dele. 

\- Filho, você não acha uma boa ideia? Acredito que Peter iria adorar. 

\- Deus do céu. Esse tipo de informação eu não precisava na minha vida.

\- Eu acho que você precisa de mais informações para entender como ficaria e tal.

Falou para o filho, desabotoando o cinto e as calças.

\- O QUE TÁ FAZENDO?

\- Eu vou tirar as calças. Quero que você veja meu pênis e me diga se vai ficar bom um piercing.

\- NÃO, MEU DEUS DO CÉU. BORA DEREK. LEVANTA. ESSES DOIS ESTÃO LOUCOS. TCHAU PAI.

John olhou Stiles arrastando um Derek do chão até a porta às pressas, correndo como se tivesse fogo nas calças, batendo a porta atrás de si.   
Braços fortes o abraçaram por trás, e ele se encostou, beijando uma das mãos de Peter.

-Seu filho é tão dramático e tão fácil de traumatizar. – disse rindo levemente. 

\- Eu sei. É uma ótima forma de entretenimento. 

\- Agora, o que mais podemos fazer para tirar reações dele?

-Essa é pergunta de ouro, não é mesmo, Peter?


End file.
